Oakfern
⤜ O a k f e r n ⤛ She stumbled through the large plains of northern Europe. The fresh air from her small town felt wonderful on her face. Oakfern had never gone past the large oak tree that stood beside the church, for fear that she would lose her precious twoleg. Today though, was the day that she would go in search of other cats, besides the fat and lazy ones who spent their lives inside their homes eating and sleeping. She swiftly padded out the entrance of the humble town and ran past the long, thick grass of the yellow field, the feeling of soft plants stroking past her legs. She passed the field to the point where her past home was a distance away and she could hardly make out the once familiar church. She spent a few moons becoming familiar with the large fields, living off a small creek of fresh water and eating meek mice. One day, Oakfern discovered a small forest. Being the curious feline she was, she decided to enter it. While exploring, a peculiar aroma entered her nostrils. She unknowingly followed the scent to an abandoned little prairie that was surrounded by large oakwood trees. She heard a suspicious sound and turned around, noticing the silhouette of an evil looking entity up in the trees. “Who are you..?” The female voice echoed throughout the trees like an earthquake. Oakfern turned to run, but fell face to face with a large bulky cat. He kicked her and unsheathed his claws, his filthy fangs bearing through his saliva covered lips. He attacked her instantly and began to bite and scratch her fur. The female cat leapt down from the trees and joined the bulky cat and scratched Oakfern's pelt till her skin was showing, dripping with small traces of blood. She shouted at them but the cats ignored her and continued attacking her. Suddenly, a loud voice shouted from behind the trees. “Enough!” It was an intimidating female voice and the two cats immediately let go of Oakfern. “It’s merely a kitty-pet you mouse-brains! We have enough blood on our hands!” she angrily snarled at the two. They both beant their heads down in shame and took two steps back from Oakfern. “I’m so sorry for their horrid behavior. I am Swiftstar leader of Hollyclan What brings you to our territory?” she asked, keeping her distance. "I wanted to explore and find more cats..” Oakfern replied with a shy and frightened edge to her voice. She smirked at her and approached Oakfern, swiping at her collar and reading her name off of it. She stepped back and grinned at you. “Well Oakfern, what do you plan to do after we let you leave?” she asked her suspiciously. “I didn’t think of that.. I’ll have nowhere to go!” she whimpered at her. “Would you be interested in joining Hollyclan''' then? You’ll learn how to hunt, fight, and defend your home.” she offered Oakfern. “What would happen if I didn't join?” she reluctantly asked. “Then the outsiders you'd find would be nowhere near as kind as us.” she replied. Oakfern thought about the decision. Live in a clan and learn how to fight and hunt, or live the rest of her days eating mice and sleeping in the cold. The choice was hers. '''⤜ I n f o r m a t i o n ⤛ Name Oakfern Group --- Rank Medicine Cat Age 15 Moons Gender Female Sexual Orientation Straight Orientation Light Parents Laurelgaze and Runningstep Siblings N/A Mate N/A Apprentice N/A ⤜ R o l e p l a y ⤛ Animal Jam Anarchii Animal Jam Clans Wiki User:BlackxFern ⤜ P e r s o n a l i t y ⤛ Positive Intelligent|Kind|Patient|Calm Intelligent Oakfern is incredibly smart and has exceptional capabilities when it comes to learning. She is very good at memorizing things which is what makes her such a splendid medicine cat and is very open to new surroundings, and she seems to learn wherever she goes, whether it's in camp or outside of camp. Kind Oakfern has the biggest heart and is very loving to people she likes. She will give her life for them without a second thought and very sweet to people, and can easily reassure others within her ability. Patient Oakfern has learned to be very patient over the years, due to her apprentice being blind she must be patient and has learned to turn this into a strong strength of hers to make Whitepaw the best she can. Calm Oakfern is a very calm cat, even under dire circumstances such as war or arguments. She easily handles them, trying to get each person's perspective and is open to people about how they feel. Even when she's injured or in trouble she manages to keep a calm appearance. Neutralities Strict|Trusting Strict Oakfern is quite strict and tries her best to use this to her ability so she doesn't go overboard yelling at people, but sometimes she gets very stern and can make people think of her as a disrespectful cat. Trusting Oakfern is very trusting which is a good strength in her clan, but sometimes can be too trusting and reveal secrets to bad sources, yet she uses her intelligence to stop herself from going to far. Negative Loud|Jealousy|Judgmental Loud Oakfern has a tendency to become to loud and will rudely talk over others, not always considering that the other person wanted to speak or express their opinion. Jealousy Oakfern is an excredibly jealous cat, and even the simple act of a mate carresing his mate will cause her to get severly jealous. This is one of her worst flaws but she manages to keep it secret, but once in a while, the truth gets out. Judgmental Oakfern is very judgmental and even the simple acting of making a mistake will provoke her and cause to her to rudely expose it. She especially cannot stand when the medicine cats around her make a simple mistake in teaching which makes this another one of her terrible flaws. ⤜ A p p e a r a n c e ⤛ Physique Oakfern has a very lanky built body with nimble, delicate limbs which can easily break in certain situations. She is very light on her feet which makes camoflage and tree-climbing simple for her. Breed Oakfern is a snowshoe cat Facial Features Oakfern has large, vibrant orange eyes that almost give off a glowing appearance and a very round face, with long whiskers and a slender nose structure, but her nose is button shaped and a light shade of brownish pink. She has excellent smell and hearing due to her large, long ears. She has moderately long claws. Pelt Description Oakfern has a orange spotted top coat with a long tail that towers over her body. She has a light brown underbelly and extended claws which seem to give them a sharper appearance, which make herb swiping quite easy for her. Her fur is also short due to her breed. Gallery File:Ba515c0c2ddfcca7b8da9dbb8990f2d03f.png|Art Appearance Two-tone-red-white-spotted-cat-yellow-eyes-lying-big-journal-styled-sofa-66048997.jpg|In Real Character Screenshot_2017-05-15_at_8.06.22_PM_-_Edited.png| Animal Jam Avatar ⤜ R e l a t i o n s h i p s ⤛ None as of yet ⤜ S t a t s ⤛ Strength ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ ◇ Healing ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ Balance ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ Stamina ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ Climbing ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ ◇ Swimming ◆ ◆ ◇ ◇ ◇ Hunting ◆ ◆ ◇ ◇ ◇ Fighting ◆ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ Agility ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ ◇ Leadership ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ ⤜ P r e f e r e n c e s ⤛ This section includes Oakfern's preferences based on the OC. Personal likes/dislikes such as clowns, certain foods and etc. are not on this list as they do not correspond with Warrior Cats Likes Being listened to Prey Warm weather Plentiful herbs Family/friends Silence Being in charge Dislikes When people tell her what to do Drama Disrespect/bullying Defiance Chaos Leaf-bare Loud sounds War/battle Rogues Raids Category:OC Page